Ogre
The Ancient Ogre is a powerful Sumerian deity, and also a villain from the Tekken series. He is the main antagonist of Tekken 3 and the Devil Within mini-game in Tekken 5. Ogre is the Tekken series' first main villain who is not a member of the Mishima Family, though his powers are equalised to that of Mishima, and Kazama clans. Tekken Ancient Ogre is every character's final boss in Tekken 3. Once Kotal Kahn is defeated by a player, Ogre will come and he will absorb Kotal's body to evolve much more power. He would evolve so much power that much that he would deserve to be in the Power Level over 9000!!!! category. Ogre also has most of Kotal's moves and shares the same fighting style with some added moves while he may also have some of his own moves, proving that he is not a complete copycat. The plot details events that occur during the two month period between Tekken 4 and Tekken 5. After Jin Kazama leaves the WWE Studio after the final battle in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, he hears rumours that there is a way to end the cursed bloodline his descendants (Kazama Family) have received. In order to end it, he first thought he must destroy the Mishima Corporation, because shutting their network down would prevent them from taking over the world and as Jin is more of a good angel than a bad one, unlike Kazuya Mishima, he wants the world safe. Jin would also feel bad if the Mishima family's desire to take over the world would come true all because of Kazuya. When Jin travels to the Mishima corp. labs, he finds no trace of any of the family members, but instead discovers that Mishima corp. has either resurrected a portal to Orinion or have found one. After going trough the portal, he finds himself in the ruins of an ancient temple where he finds Ogre and battles him once again. Ogre flees to a deeper part of the ruins with Jin in hot pursuit. In the deeper ruins, Jin encounters a giant contraption that uses a large white orb to attack. After Jin destroys it, it is revealed that he has unwittingly broken the seal containing Ogre. Jin battles Ancient Ogre once again. Once he is defeated, he escapes the temple before Jin can deliver the final blow and is never seen again. It is known, however, that to this day Ogre still lives on Orinion in his temple and is worshipped by his minions. Powers and abilities Ogre is an extremely powerful fighter, possessing superhuman natural abilities and he mostly utilises moves taken from various other Tekken fighters, though still with a few of his own. Ogre also seems to possess telekinetic powers, which he uses to throw other fighters around. He is also able to breath fire, fly with his wings, and teleport. Through some unexplained reasons, Ogre has lately shown that he has the ability to transform himself into a monstrous behemoth of some sorts, twice the size of his normal self and he loses his ability to speak but gains some whirlwind and tornado attacks and has the ability to fire out projectiles twice in a row. In that form, Ogre loses his viper arm and gets a greenish skin tone, while also sporting large horns grown out from all around his head. It is unknown what he did to acquire this power. Personality and traits He is an angry howling beast but contains the ability to speak but also gradually roar. He simply seems to just attack and absorb those that come to confront him. He is shown to have a liking for stronger opponents and probably also has some shreds of honour. Trivia *Ogre is one of the biggest characters in the Tekken series, other than Kuma, Azazel, Bloody Nancy-MC849J and Panda. *Ogre used to have a single viper arm, but had evolved it into a multiple vipers arm. However, his viper arm fades away when he triggers his ultimate form. *Ogre resembles Onaga in many ways. *In Tekken 3, every fight with Ancient Ogre takes place in a black void like area, like Kotal Kahn. *Both Ogre and Azazel have their own temples on the same planet, which might mean Orinion has more than just one kingdom. *He is not to be mistaken with Shrek and Drek's species as ogres. *Ogre is paired up with Azazel in the King of Iron Fist VS Mortal Kombat Tournament and competes against One Being and Onaga. It is unknown yet if this is canon or not, but it probably isn't. Gallery Pissed_Ogre.jpg|A drawing of a pissed off Ogre. Ogre_phony_version.jpg|A ponified version of Ogre. Jin_VS_Ogre.jpg|A drawing of Kazama VS Ogre. Ogre_VS_Onaga.png|Ogre compared with Onaga. Ogre_drawn.jpg|An artwork of Ogre's creepy-ass face. Heihachi_VS_Ogre.png|Heihachi VS Ancient Ogre in Tekken 3. Ancient_Ogre.jpg|Ogre flying. Ogre's_last_form.jpg|Ogre's final form. Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Old Farts Category:Ugly people Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Supreme Deities Category:Demons Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Sumerians Category:Warrior Monsters Category:Monster Category:Effect Monsters Category:Giants Category:Misanthropes Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Creatures Category:Chaotic Evil Category:MK Category:Named after stuff Category:Gang Leaders